barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Merliah
Merliah Summers is the protagonist of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. She is the last Barbie character to be voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story Merliah was born as a half-human and a half-mermaid. She was born in Oceana, an underwater kingdom. When she was just a little baby, her mother, Queen Calissa, gave her to her Merliah's grandfather, Brake, so she will be protected from her evil sister, Eris. When she was growing up, Brake thought Merliah couldn't handle the facts. He said to Merliah that her parents died when she was a baby. She has two friends named Fallon and Hadley and the trio loved to surf and Merliah was one of the competitors of the team Malibu. When she was 16 years old, she was always winning at any surfing competition, and that's why she is nicknamed as Queen of The Waves. When she was in a surfing contest when her hair unexpectedly turns pink and can breath underwater, and she was suprised to hear a pink, sparkly dolphin named Zuma talking. When she got home, Brake told her the truth about her past, but she don't believe it. But when Zuma tells her that her mother was alive, she comes with Zuma to Oceana, but just to see her mother to change her back to just a "normal" girl. Over the course of her adventure, however, she starts to accept her mermaid half. Personality Merliah is a brave, nice, and a strong type of girl. She was a half-mermaid person and she can breath underwater. She was also friendly to anyone, even when she didn't seem to know them for so long. Appearance In General Merliah has big, blue eyes, an-almost pointy head, and she has blonde hair with bright pink streaks, meaning she's half-mermaid. Her hair has bangs on the other side and she usually tie it in a ponytail. Her Swimsuit Her swimsuit has the color combinations of hot pink, orange and white and it is a two-piece suit. She has a strap bra with pink, short bottom. She wears a necklace that was given by her mother when she was little. She sometimes wears a sleeveless blue top with a hoodie on the back and she wears orange flip-flops. Her Mermaid Disguise When she tries to be a mermaid, she has to disguise like one. She wears a fake mermaid tail with the colors deep purple and sky blue. Her bra's color matches the tail. Princess of Oceana After she was tranformed, she now a real mermaid. Her tail color is pink and orange, just like her swimsuit. The tail also have flower designs on it and the bra has a flower on it, too. The bra only have one strap on the right and she wears a crown that matches her tail. She wears a new necklace given by her mother. Her hairstyle changed, it was now long and curly. Gallery 1268524243_1.jpg|Merliah surfing with her friends 505131_1291537493786_500_277.jpg|Merliah with Snouts Barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2.png|Merliah as she will appear in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 9x3gyehbunfxxz3tlog.png|Merliah with pink hair 440122_1278613782882_500_273.jpg MT-Epic-fail-for-Mattelz-barbie-movies-24786520-1024-576.png|Getting the Celestil Comb Merliah-as-a-mermaid-barbie-movies-12433880-640-352.jpg|Merliah as a mermaid Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 5 8 HD2.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 6 8 HD5.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 7 8 HD2.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 7 8 HD9.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 6 8 HD7.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 2 8 HD.jpg 493669_1288967133008_500_281.jpg|Returning to Malibu 1268524243_3.jpg|Merliah and Zuma swimming barbie-in-mermaid-tale-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13479958-720-576.jpg|Merliah showing the merpeople of Oceana Calissa is alive Little-Merliah-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13479971-672-368.jpg|Merliah as a baby merliah-merliah-15743281-332-415.jpg|In her disguise tail vlcsnap-2011-12-24-13h39m05s224.jpg|Merliah's Feet 1 Dolls 61OyZPY6HaL. AA1500 .jpg 81csUDNqxPL. AA1500 .jpg 61rJPsQeTPL._AA1095_.jpg 61073dwFJiL._AA1500_.jpg 71hW5KleH-L._AA1500_.jpg Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale characters Category:Barbie heroines Category:Mermaids